Druantia Gillikins
Druantia Gillikins is da daughter of GILL and DREWAGA, and she likes eggs! Info Name: Druantia Gillikins Age: Eggs! Parent's Story: The Tower of Druaga Appearance: I'm a brunette with red eyes, fangs, and golden armor. Alignment: Roybel Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To slay the evil Druaga and save Ki. My "Magic" Touch: I can kill things with a sword. Storybook Romance Status: I have a crush on Gonzo Hori. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I walk very slowly when I'm in dungeons. Favorite Subject: Tower Climbing. It's what I live for! Least Favorite Subject: Anime Class. My story got ruined by Gonzo (the company, not my bffa) Best Friend Forever After: Gonzo Hori, a fellow Namco baby. Biography Hello there, b*tches! I'm Druantia Gillikins, the daughter of Gilgamesh (aka Gil) from The Tower of Druaga. I was born after Druaga posssessed Gil, and got him pregnant. When I was born, Gil sent me to an orphanage because he was too embarrassed to have a kid with two daddies. Gil doesn't like me and prefers to stay away from me. He's so hot and he's got cute long hair and a really cute butt. Anyway, I'm going to be the next Gilgamesh. I have a sharp pointy sword that I use to cut people in half. I also have golden armor, and I weared it so I can climb up the tower and save Ki from Druaga. Except I don't actually get an opportunity to do it. Tower of Druaga is scary. There's all sorts of annoying enemies, like slimes, knights, magicians, ghosts, ropers, vampires, bats, snakes, salamanders, ogres, axe beaks, and a topless succubus. The stupid magicians keep shooting their spells through walls and trying to zap me in the butt. There's also lots of items I have to find, since I need all of them to win, especially the Blue Crystal Rod which I can use to zap Druaga's butt. Even though Tower of Druaga is one of the best games ever, Americans don't seem to appreciate it. It's because Namco hates America and never gives them any good games. I think Americans need to start playing Tower of Druaga and stop watching Kim Kardashian's a$$. I like eggs. I am always eating eggs. I especially love to drink raw eggs cause they're cliche. I love raiding the nests of birds and other animals and eating their eggs. The only kind of eggs I don't eat are spider eggs because nobody wants a bunch of spiders crawing around in their stomach. At this school, I like forcing students to play Tower of Druaga, and I eat their pencils when they lose. I also like lighting things on fire and cutting people's heads off. I also enjoy peeing on the teachers' desks. That's all for now. So get the f*ck out now. Trivia *She loves to stalk Gil and make lewd comments towards him. *She prays to Ishtar for help, but never gets any help. *She likes N*SYNC and the Backstreet Boys and still thinks they're cool. *She is in Namco x Capcom. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Video Games Category:Morons Category:Whores Category:Characters born from Mpreg Category:Incontinent Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Pagans